victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Celestia Lang
Appearance *Hair Color: Brown *Eye Color: Brown *Trademark: The fact that I am one of the awesomest people you will ever meet. My physical features are simple. My hair is usually brown, my eyes are brown, my skin is pale. I don't care enough to put makeup on most of the time. Family Alexander Phillips My father is amazing. Ari and Virginia don't think we're going to stay with him long, but I know he loves us. He's rich so he gives us whatever we want, but I'm positive if you were me you wouldn't complain. ;) Virginia Lang My twin sister. We don't really look alike (well, we kinda do) but we're best friends. She's the brighter/happier twin but lol I'm way awesomer :D. Ari-Gema Lang My little sister by two years. We never were close, because for some reason she has this grudge against Virginia and I. And I don't know why, but I still love her. History Well, I was born in Daegu, South Korea. For the record, I was born five minutes after Virginia, so I'm technically the oldest. Two years later, my sister Ari Gema was born, so we moved to Seoul for a year. Then, my parents started hating us out of the blue for no reason. For over a decade I lived in pain, but now I'm here so I dun curr. Personality I think I'm kind of mean, but I don't know. I just have strong opinions, and I'm a perfectionist. I hate bad grammar. I'm kind of nerdy, but I'm proud. I'm not the nicest in my family, but I'm not the meanest. Friends Best Friends Friends, Kinda Acquaintances lol I know I don't have many friends but I'm proud. Woop. Trivia *I hate K-Pop. Ew. *Although I hate K-Pop, I love K-Dramas. *keegan allen is my husband like omg he is so fucking hot. oh and choi minho. *I hate sports. Like lol I suck. So don't even ask me to play a basketball game. *My favorite season is winter. *Peace is awesome, but so is war. *I'm kind of religious, but I don't practice anything. *For some reason, I am so competitive. I have to win at everything, even who bakes cookies faster. *Speaking of that, I hate cookies. *My main fandom is Once Upon a Time and Dream High (the K-Drama) even though they're completely different. *I hate F.U.N. The band. Like ew. *History is my best subject, but my favorite is English. *I don't know how to continue on a conversation most of the time. Gallery Tumblr_ma6n81MvuT1ryot7ro1_400.jpg Tumblr_ma6mvgnQkl1ryot7ro1_400.png Tumblr_ma6mmhwyZt1rztto8o1_500.jpg Tumblr_ma6lp8npgL1r5rf4to1_500.jpg Tumblr_ma6lgtVqw81qjn3n8o1_500.jpg Tumblr_ma6he7S0LP1rykatio2_1280.jpg Tumblr_ma2org2eDy1qzl0juo1_500.jpg Tumblr_ma6f47Naw61rreayro1_500.png Tumblr_ld4funNrFS1qcsgcuo1_500.jpg Tumblr_m6u0wuRSfv1rsfhg8o1_500.jpg Tumblr_m6u19jJJRw1rr1nsf.jpg Tumblr_m6txrrFiQ71rueaovo4_250.gif Seohyunnnn.jpg Tumblr_lu3mtccvj91qir92co1_250.png Tumblr_luuwp5zpqr1r4oun7o1_500_large.jpg Seohhyyyyunnissoperfect.jpg Tumblr_m4czdvD3Td1qcsgcuo1_500.jpg Seohyunnnnnnnnnnnnnn.jpg Tumblr_m34d7wl5YS1ql4j8lo2_250.gif Tumblr_lciw2jdP831qauv8ho1_500.gif Tumblr_ma7e18eubj1rp9iwho2_250.gif Seohyun-ti.tumblr.jpg Seohyunahs.tumblr.jpg Fyseohyun.tumblr.png Tumblr_m9rla7yz4g1qh0015o1_500.png Tumblr_ma1rv3ivsh1qgo3hao3_250.gif Seoooify.tumblr.jpg 36657757.jpg 30412423019.jpg Koreankitties.tumblr.gif Tumblr_m821lyKjV91rbbgu3o1_500.gif Seohyun.png Tumblr_ma4ds8D9vV1radkm3o1_500.jpg Tumblr_ma3v4e1OYG1rb897ho1_500.jpg Tumblr_ma3fpeXGZB1qca6p8o2_500.jpg Tumblr_ma74enjvSj1r4fc8ho1_1280.jpg Tumblr_ma8q2a9Fu91qa0x13o1_r1_250.gif Tumblr_ma8mgzxWIM1r4bdxzo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_ma8fzdn3lR1rgnzbho2_250.png Tumblr_ma2oufqRN61qzl0juo1_500.jpg Tumblr_ma7upqZX6t1ruwqt4o1_500.jpg Tumblr_ma7rgucPOr1qip4fjo1_r1_250.png Tumblr_ma7rgucPOr1qip4fjo2_r1_250.png Tumblr_ma7rgucPOr1qip4fjo3_r1_250.png Tumblr_ma7rgucPOr1qip4fjo4_r1_250.png Tumblr_ma15r0Ki5i1r4bdxzo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_m9wkjhcMZB1r6rs1io1_500.png Tumblr_m8t7i7DbqY1rdc442o1_500.png Tumblr_m8ngmr1lZX1rdc442o1_500.png Tumblr_mac9p4RhQj1ruhld3o1_500.gif Tumblr_mac887Dikx1r5zlomo9_250.gif Tumblr_mac5m4Cvwx1qekr1ro1_500.jpg Tumblr_m6bn3iDVEq1rvxqfbo1_400.gif Tumblr_makc06dyWm1rx3yk6.gif Tumblr_mak7jjedc61rt0l5fo1_500.png Tumblr_mak5hebAEs1qgo3hao1_400.gif Tumblr_mak5hebAEs1qgo3hao2_400.gif Tumblr_mak5hebAEs1qgo3hao3_400.gif Tumblr_mak5hebAEs1qgo3hao4_400.gif Tumblr_mak3gl7nMv1r5pyg1o1_500.png Tumblr_mak1riyeFd1roge5mo1_500.gif|Virginia and I Tumblr_mak1k4KaUn1roge5mo1_250.gif Tumblr_mak1k4KaUn1roge5mo2_250.gif Tumblr_mak079iDow1roge5mo1_500.jpg Tumblr_majuadHXTQ1qazy5go1_500.gif Tumblr_majqlkNr461r50vuvo1_500.jpg Tumblr_majngqSoZq1re9np6o1_500.jpg Tumblr_majmh52M0V1qcxtkoo1_400.png Tumblr_majjw2SESJ1qazqsao1_500.jpg Tumblr_majiw27SfU1qevj1vo1_500.jpg Tumblr_majhxbE5ZP1qevj1vo1_500.jpg Tumblr_majfidknW41r16otgo1_500.png Tumblr_maixz9NOmJ1r6t9l9o1_500.jpg Tumblr_mahxjjZbCX1rtoo0mo1_500.png Tumblr_mahdghuNyh1qi8238o1_500.jpg Tumblr_magjqfXnKM1roge5mo1_250.gif Tumblr_mag8leMTA31r16otgo1_250.png Tumblr_mag8leMTA31r16otgo2_250.png Tumblr_mag8leMTA31r16otgo3_250.png Tumblr_mag8leMTA31r16otgo4_250.png Tumblr_mag8leMTA31r16otgo5_250.png Tumblr_mag8leMTA31r16otgo6_250.png Tumblr_mag8leMTA31r16otgo7_250.png Tumblr_mag8leMTA31r16otgo8_250.png Tumblr_mag8leMTA31r16otgo9_250.png Tumblr_mag7q1nmDv1qgo3hao1_500.gif Tumblr_mag7q1nmDv1qgo3hao2_500.gif Tumblr_mafruiGIOn1red61po1_250.gif Tumblr_mafq76GASM1qcackso2_r1_250.gif Tumblr_maccllOJRF1qhqqpmo5_250.gif Tumblr_maccllOJRF1qhqqpmo6_250.gif Tumblr_m9vsj3u5lG1rfqk2xo5_250.gif Tumblr_m9tt3mwDbE1r5rf4to1_500.jpg Tumblr_m9svyeZ9o61ryltlyo2_r1_250.gif Tumblr_m9svyeZ9o61ryltlyo1_250.gif Tumblr_m9o029CKfW1rcay33o1_500.jpg Tumblr_m99l6qnktn1ruxs5ao1_500.jpg Tumblr_m8s8colfSH1r0bbjvo2_r1_250.gif Seohyun.gif SeohyunMC.gif Celestiaaa.gif Tumblr_mbhitj6vqW1qgo3hao1_250.gif Tumblr_mbhitj6vqW1qgo3hao2_250.gif Tumblr_mbh9nweI191qkiilno1_500.gif Tumblr_mbh9nweI191qkiilno2_500.gif Tumblr_mbh9nweI191qkiilno3_500.gif Tumblr_mbhcp4jQAN1r8x08wo1_500.gif Tumblr_mbhbrkl4Sl1r2xhr2o5_250.gif Tumblr_mbhb95B6EQ1qbyzjyo3_250.gif Tumblr_mbhb95B6EQ1qbyzjyo7_250.gif Tumblr_mbh9h9HbE31qdvna6o1_500.png Tumblr_mb5lf0X16C1qa0x13o1_250.gif Tumblr_mb5lf0X16C1qa0x13o2_250.gif Tumblr_mb5lf0X16C1qa0x13o3_250.gif Tumblr_mb5lf0X16C1qa0x13o4_250.gif Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Females Category:1995 Births Category:Celestia Lang Category:Characters Category:Females Category:1995 Births